


we got guns hidden under our petticoats

by gunsforhands



Series: glory and gore [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Insanity, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Shit goes down, Violence, i guess, idek what gonna happen, no dialouge, psychotic tendencies, song fic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsforhands/pseuds/gunsforhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> oh, we go where nobody knows, we've guns hidden under our petticoats</i>
  <br/><i> we're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no</i>
  <br/><i> yeah, we're dressed in black from head to toe,</i>
  <br/><i> we've got guns hidden under our petticoats.</i>
  <br/><i> no, we're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	we got guns hidden under our petticoats

He was never afraid of death but he was afraid of dying alone. In Levi's mind, he always considered that he would have someone next to him as he's dying. But as he was bleeding out on the dirty floor of an alley, he knew that it wouldn't happen to him. The one thing he ever wanted wouldn't happen. So fuck him, God. You've done your job. You're killing just another monster who acts like a human.

And moments before he felt that his eyes would clothes and his brain would stop and he would die there was a noise and he didn't hear anything but he saw shoes and he felt pressure on the bullet wound in his side. He then heard the dial tone of a phone and then sirens but before his eyes finally closed he say eyes that looked like the sea, and he remembered that he had never been.

He woke up in a hospital room and he thought that he would be alone but a door opened and in walked a boy carrying a cup of coffee and he didn't notice that his eyes were open until he sat down and when he did, he jumped, spilling coffee all over himself and providing a good laugh for the man in the hospital bed when he did.

They introduced themselves and he learned that the boy who saved his life was Eren and that he was going to live with him whether he liked it or not because they found traces of drugs in his system and that was the only way that they would let him go. And when he tried to stand up Levi decided that it wasn't such a bad idea because he could barely walk and there was a fire in his side so he laid back down and was hit by another wave of narcotics and slowly fell asleep.

When he woke up again he felt a weight in his hand and saw that Eren had somehow managed to wiggle his fingers into his grip and he had both of their hands beside his head as they fell asleep, a slight smile on his face as they did so. And he man's heart felt like it was going to burst because that serene expression on the boy's face was one he never wanted to forget but he he knew that he would have to forget because he couldn't live in their house. Maybe until his wound heal but any longer and they'd be looking for him and when they did he wouldn't be able to see the red as one dies even though he's seen it a thousand times.

After a week he was released and he went with Eren to his house and he had a room made up for him beside the boy's. And he decided to sleep the next week away and to not let himself get too attached because if he did he could never let go and that was always Levi's downfall. A week passed and it was midnight and his side didn't hurt as much so he got a taxi, using the spare money the boy had given him and drove away to Kenny's house where he knew he was going to face shit for what he had done but he didn't care. They deserved to die. He did as well.

Weeks passed and Levi's side healed and he never saw Eren again and then one night he was exhausted and walking from a run when he heard the group of men. They were bigger and stronger and drunker and though he could usually win against a group of intoxicated males he wasn't able to this time. They pinned him down and stuffed his mouth and violated his body and left him lying there, sticky from their fluids and bruised from their fingers and just wanting to  die.  And it didn't surprise him when the sea found him again, wrapping him up in their arms and taking him to the hospital once more.

He finally went home with Eren and decided that he wouldn't leave because it was hell leaving him. And he knew that Kenny would come after him but when that time came he wouldn't stand by and watch him kill the ones he cared for because the boy who had taken him in was worth more than all of him. He was like that one drop or sun in the gray, the one bright thing he had in his life and he didn't care if he had to hide a gun in his pants for the rest of his life as long as the boy with the sea for eyes lived he would be fine.

And weeks passed without anything happening but then there was jeering outside and Levi knew it was some of Kenny's men coming for him so he did what he had to do and disposed of the bodies because they were a threat to Eren and Eren was above everything else. And the man didn't care if he was becoming infatuated with the boy or not because Eren was his light in the dark and he outshined everything around him so he didn't care when Eren protested as he pressed his lips onto the other's nor when he slipped off all of their clothes and entered him because Eren was worth everything else and that ray of sunshine couldn't get marred by anything not even the darkness that he was.

And the gun in his pants came into handy so many times before when he killed those that were a threat to the boy with the sea for eyes. He never wasted more than one bullet on a person and if that one bullet didn't kill them then he would beat them until their final breath was knocked out of them because someone who lived was someone who could tell and no one could tell and what the two were doing.

And Eren started to distance himself from the man ever since that night but he stilled smiled at him but he was always on guard. And Levi never understood because the light in his darkness was slowly dimming and he didn't know what to do to stop it so he had to find something that would save it. So he brought home things that he thought would make him happy.

Money and jewellry and hell, he even went and got the boy's name tattooed onto his chest, right above his heart and when Eren cried he didn't know how else to feel but ridiculously happy.

One time Kenny came looking for him and he barely escaped without any fatal injuries but he remembered that Kenny vowed that he would find him and kill him and the ones he loved most even though that threat was old but it still got to Levi because he loved Eren most of all and he couldn't die. Not by anyones hands but his own.

And Kenny couldn't get to Levi either because that pretty pistol with only two bullets left in  it, well it was reserved for two people and he'd be damned if he wasn't able to use them on the right people. And life passed and Eren drifted further and further away even though Levi initiated the most contact he could with the boy just so he'd know that he'd be there forever. And with every kiss and every touch he never thought anything about the tears because sometimes tears were happy and Eren was never sad so these had to be happy tears. Of course they were happy tears.

And sometimes fate had a funny way of showing who would win. Kenny found them but Levi was able to hit the man over the head with a beer bottle and he used the man's own knife to slice open his chest and he sat there, with the hallway filled with the man's guts when the boy with the sea for eyes finally found the dead one and the living monster and he screamed and was about to call the emergencies when Levi silenced him with a bullet to the head and he was forever silent nd Levi silenced himself because the only way a monster could die was to die by its own hands.


End file.
